


In the wolves' den

by Cirilla9



Series: Leithian Tales [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (will be there; just wait for Curufin), Aristocracy, Celegorm will be cruel, Curufin even more, Drama in Nargothrond, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll return to edit this probably, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Poor Lúthien with these two, Rating May Change, courting, she has Huan though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: In the caves of Nargothrond, after Finrod's departure with Beren, Lúthien finds herself under the care of two Fëanorians. Celegorm has his plans toward her, Curufin has his plans toward the kingdom of Nargothrond and, by extension called Lúthien, toward Doriath as well. The brothers are plotting, Lúthien is suffering from unfulfilled love, Huan is watching everything feeling so done with the Noldor.





	1. A full moon shadow

Celegorm walked through the corridor, his feet landing soundlessly upon the stone floor; the habit of a hunter used to stalk his prey in the woods. It was so deeply ingrained into his soul now, he doubted he could make a noise during walking even if he wanted to.

The palace was empty at this time, immersed into the darkness of the night. Everyone had retired from their duty, and the silence was deafening. Even the silver light of the moon and stars didn’t brighten the underground chambers of Nargothrond.

The elf sneaked along the subsequent wings of the palace carved into the stones of Narog banks. He wore only his breaches, a loose shirt and soft skin moccasins. His fair hair was in disarray, let to fall loosely upon his shoulders.

Celegorm couldn’t sleep that night, maybe it was Tilion’s fault whose ship shone too brightly upon the sky in its full glory. Celegorm could still sense it in his mind even though there wasn’t one window in this forsaken cave that would show the firmament. However the presence of his former colleague held some gravity to it that was impossible to ignore.

So Celegorm had laid wide awake splayed onto the pelts in his bed, thinking. His thoughts were dark and disarranged though they all circulated around one nis and the constant thing in them was the returning image of the wild black hair. The mass of black locks that kept slipping from under her hood to tickle him in the face when they had rode together toward Nargothrond. How soft they would be to the touch, how pliable under his hand if he were to grasp them and lock firmly within his fist. And her lips would part slightly then in a wordless cry because she would be too proud to voice her protests. Hands would travel up to free herself from his grip, she would struggle, trying to push him away…

These thoughts were disconcerting, distracting him from sleeping so he had decided to act upon them at last. He rose and slipped from his chamber into the darkness of the palace passages. And that was how he found himself here, crawling toward her room, with no clear intent in his mind but alert and taut as during the hunt. There was even this familiar sense of excitement that accompanied tracking the prey.

This, this was the right corridor finally. The one close to king’s section of the palace as only the royal chambers suited the daughter of Maiar. (Far too close to Finrod for Celegorm’s liking but since the king was away, probably never to return, it was a problem no longer.)  
Celegorm could see the right door already, dwelled into the darkness as everything around but perceptible among the solid walls. He wondered if she had locked them.

The hunter took one more step forward and froze, hearing a low growl from the threshold. Something moved in the dark in front of the doors. A pair of glowing eyes settled on him.

\- Huan? – he asked in a rash voice.

He cleared his throat.

\- What are you doing here?

The giant dog didn’t answer him in any way, just kept his position before the wooden entry, standing there proudly and looking straight at his master without the hint of fear. His figure, reaching to the waist of a grown man, was imposing.

\- Hey, don’t jest, boy, - drawled Celegorm in a soothing voice.

He couldn’t see if the hair on Huan’s scrub stood on end and the dog didn’t show any other signs of enmity but the tension hung in the air between them. When Celegorm made a step forward, Huan bared his teeth and let out another warning growl. Celegorm spread his hands in a calming gesture but moved, carefully and steadily, closer. Huan’s growl grew stronger, his ears pulled back till they lied flattened against his head, the lips shifted dangerously, exposing more of his fangs. The deathly row of sharp daggers shone white amongst the inscrutable darkness of the corridor.

Celegorm stopped. He frowned upon his pet and tried to move to the side to omit him. Huan turned slightly to keep his front directed toward the elf. Celegorm stepped to the other side, Huan followed him in tow, still eyeing him hostilely.

\- What is wrong with you? – annoyed, Celegorm raised his voice.

Huan stared at him with such intensity as if he could see right through Celegorm’s soul, penetrate all the meaningless surface thoughts and reach deep into his current desires, perhaps perceiving them with more clarity than Celegorm himself did.

In the dog’s wise eyes shone mistrust and disapproval, the condemnation of the elf’s plans even though the hunter didn’t form them plainly yet.

\- Move away, dog, - said Celegorm, now angry.

Huan didn’t budge.

– Listen to your master!

The giant dog of Valinor kept his stand. As Celegorm moved toward him with the intent to shove him off the way, more teeth were shown though the elf didn’t stop this time. He doubted Huan would bite him anyway.

Just as his hand landed on Huan’s scruff and the dog jerked, twisting his head and clapping his jaw dangerously close to Celegorm’s forearm, the door to the room opened slightly.

The elf and the dog froze in place, both eyeing the crevice, with Celegorm’s hand still on Huan’s neck. The candlelight slipped into the corridor through the narrow space between the door and the wall. A lithe figure, clad in a night gown, picked out with a look of concern on her face.

\- What is happening here? – she asked in her melodious voice. – What are those shouts?

She eyed the two creatures, standing before her, taking in the way Celegorm leaned to his dog. Her eyes traveled from the elven hunter to Huan curiously and back again.

Celegorm straightened and bowed awkwardly. Her lucid eyes rest upon him, calm and trusting while the candle casted most alluring lights and shadows on her face, illuminated the shape of her body clearly beneath the delicate material of the nightdress. Celegorm swallowed with difficulty as his throat gone dry suddenly. He had to answer her something, he realized, and cursed himself for not having prepared anything that could pass for tolerable. Curufin would find the right words immediately but his silver tongued brother wasn’t here so Celegorm had to improvise.

\- I was just wondering, - he started under her curious gaze and Huan’s suspicious one, - if you’d like to accompany me in hunting some day?  
Her brows raised and the look of confusion crossed her face but she mastered herself quickly.

\- Well, yes. That’s a very gratuitous offer, I’d like to come. But why are you asking me this in the middle of the night? You could wait till the morning when we’d meet in the dining room.

Celegorm came up with an idea how to explain himself and went for it desperately.

\- And that was the reason why you heard the commotion, my lady. Huan tried to convince me I shouldn’t disturb you in your sleep, while I was impatient to share with you my idea.

The black haired nis accepted his explanation without the hint of suspicion.

\- Then you asked me and I gave you my answer. Now, if you don’t mind, I would retire for a while yet. I couldn’t sleep late in the evening but there are still few hours before the sunrise.

\- Of course, - Celegorm bowed again and she retreated, closing the door behind her. A sound of the lock falling into a latch sounded loud in the silent corridor.

Celegorm stood there, still staring at the doors she disappeared behind but he felt somewhat calmer. A sense of anxiety left him. To take her to a hunt with him seemed like an appealing idea indeed even if he spoke it spontaneously.

Something wet nudged his palm and he glanced to see Huan there, looking at him friendly once again.

\- No longer mad at me, buddy? – he asked with a smile and scratched the dog behind his ear.


	2. The hunt

Curufin’s hand sneaked above his shoulder and stole the last piece of his bread. Celegorm growled.

 

\- You woke up early today, - noted Curufin, unconcerned by his brother’s ire. He stood at his side and savored his prize. Celegorm suspected it was at his expanse, considering the meal wasn’t outstanding in its taste.

 

\- I always wake up early.

 

\- True, but today it seems special. For example, you put on a shirt which in itself is a conspicuous sign. Your hair are braided instead of being barely held together by a leather band, your- _oh_ , - Curufin stopped his enumeration and his eyes traveled to the stairway, - Now I understand.

 

Celegorm’s eyes followed his brother’s and the fair haired elf darted from a chair. Lúthien stood there, at the top of the stair, descending slowly downward. She wore trousers and a loose shirt instead of her usual gauzy dresses. It did nothing to belittle her innate charm, however, thought Celegorm, swallowing hard as his throat suddenly became dry. His devouring gaze locked onto her lean legs, as she came down the stairs, the skin tight leggings hugged her thighs closely. Her riding boots were soft with high shelves, from a broad belt at her hips the dagger hanged.

 

Celegorm felt a new rush of desire flooding him as he moved a step, standing between her and his brother’s sharp smile.

 

\- Come, join us, my lady, - he said, pulling out a chair for her.

 

\- How chivalrous of you, brother, - murmured Curufin at his ear as Lúthien approached them, almost flowing above the ground with her natural half-Maia’s grace.

 

\- Would you eat something? I ordered the light breakfast.

 

\- Oh, I’m not really hungry…

 

\- If I may give you an advice, perhaps you should consume something before going into the woods with him. Once the beast will feel the call of nature, there might pass a long time before returning back home.

 

Lúthien frowned minutely, looking at Curufin’s face but his expression was an unreadable mask of politness.

 

Then Huan emerged from under the table and trotted to the princess. She smiled at him and stroked him behind the ear without the need to bend to grant him the caress.

 

\- I’m sure Huan won’t keep us outside for too long, prince Curufin. He’s much too cultural to displease a lady.

 

\- Yes, he is. But I wasn’t talking about the dog and that benefits you mentioned cannot be numbered among his master’s values, I’m afraid.

Celegorm’s heavy hand landed onto his brother’s shoulder, seemingly jovially, but squeezing him in a silent threat.

 

\- Right, - the blonde said. – If that is your wish, my lady, we shall go at once, without loitering any longer. Let us enjoy the breeze of wind outside instead of dwelling into the stiff atmosphere here.

 

Lúthien, glancing briefly from one brother to the other, just nodded in acquiescence and started to the main exit from the dining hall. Celegorm followed her, Huan joined them. Curufin’s voice sounded at their back once more.

 

\- Be careful, my lady, - he called. – My brother’s appetite is hardly sated.

 

Celegorm shot him a furious stare and made a gesture of sliding a throat once Lúthien turned to Curufin and didn’t see him.

 

\- Well, thank you for the most unusual advise, my lord, - said Lúthien, confused. – Perhaps we could remedy that, taking into account we are going on hunting after all. We’ll surely find some food in the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

The herd of stags was gathered on the clearing, grazing grass and young seedlings unconcernedly,  unaware of the two pairs of hunter’s eyes upon them.

 

Celegorm, at last distracted from the lady at his side by something else that excited him, raved over the animals with his eyes, seeking the weak members of the muster. Everything around him was quiet, he heard only the beat of his own heart and the tiniest sounds the animals before him were making: the little stone shifting from under the hoof, the dry twig snapping under not careful enough step, even the munching of thicker leaf in herbivore’s jaws.

 

Huan had stayed with the horses down the hill they were on. He wasn’t most happy but Celegorm didn’t want him getting carried away by his instinct and catching the prey before him or Lúthien.

 

The thought made him glance at her and he saw her raising her bow, with the arrow put on it already. He followed the imagined track of the arrow’s flight and appreciated Lúthien’s choice of the old stag, with amazing antlers. He could imagine them in Nargothrond’s main hall easily, just above the throne and the offended look this will bring on Orodreth’s face.

 

But for now the present time was more important, the shortest and yet endlessly long moment before life and death, time stretched in the blink of an eternity. He held his own breath along with Lúthien, synchronizing with the second hunter habitually, waiting when the arrow would be let loose and the hit prey will fall to the ground, life escaping her twitching body as quickly as her frightened companions the clearing; the place they had thought safe and that brought death to one of them.

 

Only Lúthien didn’t shot. Instead of that she straightened and loosened the bowstring, she glanced over her shoulder at him. Celegorm raised his own bow but she shook her head. Frowning he retreated from his hiding soundlessly, moving away from the stags.

 

Lúthien met him at the path trodden by wild animals.

 

\- Why didn’t you shot? – hissed Celegorm, trying to shush his growl to not to startle the stags nearby. – You’ve got the perfect aim.

 

Lúthien’s cheeks colored slightly.

 

\- I… remembered something, - she said quietly, looking at the ground at her feet, as if emberassed by her confession. – Something that my beloved once told me.

 

Celegorm rolled his eyes at the mention of the human, glad she wasn’t looking at him, seeing his mien.

 

\- That you could talk to good animals, - continued Lúthien much to Celegorm’s irritation, - that they can understand many things and it is possible to communicate with them if only you know their languages. As I was about to shot I thought about it and… I couldn’t force my hand to bring death upon the thinking being, the creature that I could maybe talk with… It’s stupid, you’ll think me crazy.

 

She let out a forced laugh, trying to make it sound like a joke.

 

\- It’s not stupid, - told her Celegorm. – Of course you can talk to them.

 

Lúthien looked up at him in such a way Celegorm felt something tighten in his chest, as if she pierced his heart unintentionally with these dark eyes, sparkling with hope and eagerness.

 

\- How do you know that? – she asked and sounded like a little girl, curious of all the world. And perhaps she was just that. Sometimes Celegorm forget how much younger she was, how very less experienced than him or any of his blood stained family member. She didn’t know the light of Two Trees, the darkening of Valinor, the feeling of taking someone’s life. She never met Valar, she was born in the world which had sun shining over it already and all her life she was held in the safe golden cage of Menegroth.

 

\- Oromë taught me.

 

Lúthien’s eyes widened even more.

 

\- I rode with him in Valinor, many years ago, - explained Celegorm. – We hunted together. Huan is a gift from him.

 

Suddenly he felt the weight of her glance upon him taxing. Her expression, the way she looked into his face, drunk the words he said, her whole attitude were just too open, too honest and naïve. It would be so easy to use the moment when her guard was let down, grab her when she was not expecting it…

 

Celegorm looked away from her and took a step backward.

 

\- Come, I’ll show you, - he said, taking her delicate hand into his own and leading her after him back to the clearing. She didn’t oppose.

 

Once they saw the stags clearly again, Celegorm stopped and spoke up to them. A few of them raised their heads, some flinched, startled by the presence of a stranger they did not expect nor noticed before, almost ready to run away at once, but he calmed them with his words. He told them they had no bad intentions toward them, convinced them that they were friends and wished just to talk.

 

They believed him. It was always easy to subdue the lesser beings, and for Celegorm, skilled in dogs’ and horses’ training, making animals listen to him was never a hard goal. He concentrated on one of the does, looked straight into her big eyes as she turned her gaze to him. She hesitated but only briefly, before coming slowly to the pair of elves.

 

Lúthien run her eyes from Celegorm to the doe and though she did not speak a word, not wanting to destroy the charm of a moment, her face showed complete awe and admiration of Celegorm’s skill.

 

The doe stopped inches from the elves.

 

\- Can I? – whispered Lúthien almost breathlessly and held out her hand slowly toward the animal.

 

Her fingers touched the russet fur, threaded with the short hair onto the doe’s neck and then the whole white palm was resting onto the delicate tissue in a gesture as one would caress a horse. Lúthien stroked the doe and the animal looked at her for a moment before turning back and walking away. The doe left unhurriedly, not escaping from them, without any fear that they would hurt her.

 

Celegorm had stopped his talk a good moment ago and now just observed Lúthien, perhaps with more enchantment than she was staring at the stags with.

 

She turned back to him and before she managed to say a word, he was on her, pressing her to the nearest trunk with his body. She cried out, surprised by his movement; the herd of stags broke into a run and it was just the two of them in a second.

 

\- What- - started Lúthien but Celegorm silenced her with his own lips upon hers. He crushed their mouths together, while holding her firmly as she trashed in his grip, trying to break free. He parted her lips forcefully with his tongue, stealing her breath along with the torn from her kiss.

 

Suddenly he felt the sharp sting in his lower lip as Lúthien bit him. Celegorm tore his head away from her, catching a breath. Dark eyes glanced at him, furious; blood – his blood – stained her lips. He felt the taste of it on his own tongue. It did nothing to cool his passion. On the contrary, it fanned the flames of his desire even more.

 

He was about to renew his assault when a heavy weight collided with him, knocking him to the ground. He lashed out automatically, only later noticing the attacker was Huan. The great hound of Valinor did not retrieve under his master’s blow; he stood at Celegorm’s chest with all his weight, holding him down. Celegorm trashed at first, trying to throw the dog off him but the hound didn’t budge. He showed his fangs but did not growl. Celegorm realized his own teeth were bared in answer.

 

He trashed once more but the mass of fur above him was unrelenting, still crashing him to the ground. It was hard to breath with the giant paws pining him down.

 

\- All right, - he wheezed through clenched teeth. – You won.

 

Huan looked him in the eyes for a moment and Celegorm had the ridiculous impression that the dog was reading his thoughts and assessing his intentions.

 

\- I said all right, get off me.

 

He shoved the hound with his hands and Huan stepped off him at last. Celegorm only then risked a glance toward Lúthien who still stood against the tree, watching him warily. Feanorion stood up and dusted off his clothes, disheveled from the struggle with Huan. He felt two pairs of expecting eyes upon himself, one from the girl, the other, even more nagging,  from the dog. He glanced askance at Huan, then at Lúthien, trying to keep his face and voice composed.

 

\- Forgive me, my lady. I forgot myself.

 

\- I want to go back.

 

Celegorm nodded.

 

\- As you wish.

 

* * *

 

 

They got back to Nargothrond in chilly silence; gone was the carefree small-talk that accompanied them on the set off road that morning. Lúthien held herself stiffly in the saddle, making the horse that carried her nervous as well and ignored Celegorm completely. She did not say one word to him, she did not grant him one glance.

 

At the palace she marched straight to her room, slamming the doors behind her. Huan followed her with his tail hunched low, silent as a shadow. Celegorm was angry.

 


	3. Steel and fire

\- From how our noble princess slammed the doors to her chamber and from your split lip, I take it the date hasn’t worked? – asked Curufin, entering the room, smirking.

Celegorm threw a cup of wine at him and Curufin dodged swiftly, the vessel splattered against the wall.

\- My second guess was to be orcs’ ambush but I see I was right at the beginning.

Celegorm looked around for some alcohol left and settled for drinking straight from the bottle, snapping his fingers at the scared servant to bring him more wine.

\- If only your clever eyes and keen mind would ever tell you when your brother prefers to be in a nice company of hunters or a flask instead of your scathing remarks’.

Ignoring his dark stare, Curufin continued with his lecture.

\- And what did you expect? You do courtship as if you were hunting. You treat her like a wild game in the forest; like you’re the hunter and she was the prey and all the thing was about chasing and capturing her.

\- What’s wrong with that? – asked Celegorm, drunk and disarmingly honest.

Curufin put a palm to his temples, rubbing them gently.

\- Brother, you never cease to surprise me with the level of your stupidity.

Celegorm put the flask forcefully on the table, angry once more.

\- Well, forgive me if I won’t listen to the advices in matters of heart from someone who was unable to convince his own wife to follow him into Beleriand!

Curufin’s mouth pressed into a thin line at his older brother’s comment. Without another word he walked out of the chamber. Celegorm didn’t spare him a glance, turning around to the servant’s door.

\- Where on Angband is that wine?!

 

* * *

 

 

At the same time Lúthien sat cuddled on the floor in her room, stroking the silk fur of Huan, lying at her feet.

She understood how Celegorm’s wildness might appeal to some women. He undeniably had the trait that some people called animal magnetism. The prince was very handsome too, his smile was charming,  attitude lively. But his savageness disturbed her. He was wild as a beast from the woods, too bold, too daring in some aspects.

She preferred him than his brother though. Curufin had some dark side to himself. Despite his perfect manners, his always composed and polite attitude, there was something malicious in him. Both brothers have darkness to them, something, probably the Oath clinging to them as a shadow, caricaturing their deeds. But Celegorm’s wicked side was fully visible, in a cruel glint in his eyes as he shot the prey; in a joy with which he punched those who dared to cross him; he was openly violent and unrestricted. One knew what to expect from him.

His brother, though, kept his own demons trapped inside and Lúthien couldn’t fathom them as well as she’d like. And she was good at judging people, having some of her mother’s abilities to read their intentions but Curufin remained a puzzle to her. He guarded himself too well. It was impossible to read his soul.

 

* * *

 

 

That night she dreamed a dream of dungeon, of fangs and claws and gleaming eyes in the dark. No sound reached the pits other than screams and chains clinking. She woke up before dawn, scared and sweated and though she could not recall the images from her sleep, the feeling of despair and feebleness had remained.


	4. Diplomacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some make amends, Curufin schemes, Luthien remains oblivious to certain things

The next day Celegorm walked into his brother’s room, as always, without bothering himself enough to knock. He did that since their childhood in Valinor, marching to his younger brother’s chambers as if they were his own place. Curufin gave up trying to correct that long ago.

Now the younger Feanorion sat at his desk, leaned above the writing papers, drafting something zealously. The quill pen danced under his hand.

\- What are you doing? – asked Celegorm and, receiving no answer, went to see for himself.

_…fortunately found the most precious gem of the Kingdom of Nargothrond and are keeping her safe in our custody. I dread to think what could happen, what vicious forces could lay their claims upon the King’s treasure if not for our vigilance…_

The fragment was all Celegorm was able to spy not obscured by his brother’s hand or the dark fall of Curufin’s hair.

\- Not me but you, - answered Curufin belatedly, as he finished the sentence he was writing. – You, as the actual ruler of Nargothrond, are informing Thingol that we were so kind as to offer his wayward daughter a shelter.

\- And why are we doing that? – asked Celegorm not commenting of how their ‘kind care’ could be easily called imprisonment.

\- Because it is a nice way to introduce your intentions toward her.

\- And what are my intentions?

Curufin rolled his eyes.

\- Marriage, of course. – He took in Celegorm’s surprise. - What, you don’t like the idea? You want her, don’t you?

\- Well, yes, but-

\- And as she happens to be a princess of one of the biggest realms in these lands, a marriage like that would significantly increase our influences. She’s the only child of the King of Doriath so her sons would inherit the throne. Unifying Nargothrond and the forest realm under our capable rule would give us some substantial strength, maybe enough to raise forces enough to threaten the power of Angband.

\- All that yes, but she hates me!

Now Curufin looked in surprise at him.

\- What does it matter? She’s a spoiled child that doesn’t know what she truly wants. She runs off from her father care because she fancy some mortal and she didn’t get him as her toy. She ends up arguments by stamping her leg and locking up in her room. She has no idea of true politics or importance of state matter.

Celegorm still seemed unconvinced. Curufin sighed.

\- Just present her with some gift and she’ll forgive you whatever you wanted to do to her in the woods. And if she doesn’t, - Curufin went back to redacting the letter, speaking with more distraction as he formed new sentences in his head, - her consent isn’t crucial in our plans.

 

* * *

 

 

When a knock came, Lúthien considered if she shall answer at all but then, sitting without purpose hardly could gain Beren any help so she opened the door (which, by now, she had hasped any time she spent in the chamber) and stood face to face with the elf she had studiously avoided lately.

Celegorm, in his red princely robes, embroidered with silver Feanorian stars, looked a bit more civilized than he did in the forest wearing hunting skins. His manners were even more polite as, instead of forcing his way inside, he asked simply:

\- May I come in?

Lúthien still eyed him suspiciously and if not for Huan slumbering at the feet of her bed, she probably wouldn’t even consider agreeing. But Huan did not growl, observing the scene lazily with one eye open. Assured by dog’s behavior, Lúthien stepped aside.

Celegorm quickly made his way inside, not waiting for any further encouragement. Only then did Lúthien notice the heavy white fur he carried. Before she could ask about it, Celegorm spoke up.

\- My lady, I owe you an apology. My behavior in the woods was deplorable but, dazed by your loveliness and charm, combined with the wildness of our surroundings, I failed to control myself. Can you truly blame me for that, o goddess of beauty? I hope my deed can be, if not forgotten, then at least forgiven and that you’ll accept that as the sign of my good will.

Lúthien looked at him wide eyed, too shocked by this sudden change to answer, and he moved to wrap the fur around her shoulders. His touch lingered only second too long and the hide turned coat felt wonderful upon the bare skin of her shoulders.

\- And fear not, my lady, that I skinned some good natured creature for you, - smirked Celegorm, - I tore this wolfhame from a beast that was undoubtedly in the service of Evil. Its coat was fully white, without one darker shade, even the claws looked too pale; and its eyes shone corrupted red glint. It must have been an unhappy soul ensnared by the Dark Lord, probably a spy sent by him.

His voice rang honest, and Lúthien wouldn’t suspect him of the two brothers for playing some double game, yet there still was something that bothered her. Some premonition she couldn’t name, couldn’t even truly form in her thoughts but Celegorm stood before her, genuine and  suppliant, and she couldn’t just reject his good intentions in harsh words. She stroked the wolfhame thoughtfully, once again marveling at its smoothness.

\- I… thank you for the gift, - Celegorm brightened at her words as if she at least accepted an engagement ring from him so she added quickly, - but you must know, my lord, I cannot give you what seek. Your feelings for me will remain unreciprocated, as my heart already belong to someone else.

\- To a mortal that will be dead ere the nearest hundred years pass! – spat Celegorm and the familiar anger in him was back.

\- All the more we must hurry to help him fight the uneven forces of the Enemy! He set off because of me and is now somewhere there all alone, while we linger safe in the stronghold and sometimes I feel like I’m the only one that cares for his fate, even though Fëanor’s sons shall be the first to fight Morgoth, not leave it to one brave man!

\- Do not call me a coward, my lady, nor do remind me of my Oath, - Celegorm’s voice was low and dangerous now. – Me and my brothers had fought the Enemy all the time since our arrival to Beleriand while you and your kin fared well in your protected realm. And you owe some of that safety to our fights with orcs outside your borders.

His words stung as they reminded Lúthien too much of her own pretentions toward her father.

\- I’m sorry, - she reflected. – Perhaps I went too far.

Celegorm looked slightly placated but he was far from the picture of obsequies servant he made when he entered her chamber. Lúthien bit her lip, trying to think of a more diplomatic way to end the conversation, one that would not rile him up even more but also would not give him a deceptive hope.

– Aren’t there any news of Beren? – she asked finally. – It’s been long time since you’ve send emissaries looking for him.

Celegorm’s eye did not even bat as he said:

\- No, my lady. We’re doing what we can to find him but these are dangerous lands…

\- You will inform me once there is something certain known?

\- Of course.

Celegorm moved to walk out of her chamber yet lingered at the doors yet.

\- I trust you will join us at the dinner tonight, my lady?

Lúthien had very little desire for that but since Feanorion was the first to offer peace, she would not spoil it.

\- With pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Readable or a complete disaster? 
> 
> I don't really know what I'm doing here, writing hetero romance. If you can call it a romance in Celegorm's rendition.


End file.
